


Valentine's day is good with your partner, but even better with your friends!

by Aracne_web



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Character, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Female Chara (Undertale), Fluff, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Gen, Gift Giving, Good Chara (Undertale), LGBTQ Character, Narrator Chara (Undertale), Original Character(s), Platonic Relationships, Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aracne_web/pseuds/Aracne_web
Summary: The human souls are excited for valentine's day, not because they have a partener to spend it with, but because they have friends! But first, the gifts!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	1. The Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy little thing i wanted, Valentine's day is about love, and I decided that i was gonna do it platonic love, deal with it
> 
> Summary of the au  
> Everytime frisk dies they reach limbo, the place where the human souls just…. Hang out, they can talk to the kids there, along with when they find their items (the shoes, the notebook, etc)   
> After some routes frisk gets bored and decides to do genocide, leaving chara with a LV monster (and not the good kind) inside of her and chara is understandably mad  
> Frisk regretted it and did a pacifist but the damage was done
> 
> After some science-magic thingie all the kids are now alive  
> Alice-Patience  
> Ren-Bravery  
> Odette-Integrity  
> Violet-Perseverance  
> Kyne- Kindness   
> Justin-Justice  
> Chara and frisk -determination

So, valentine's day is coming soon, what are you all gonna do?" Chara asked from her spot besides frisk

"I mean…. We are children, we dont have any valentines to do something with" Kyne stated 

"Ughh, Why doesn't platonic love count as love!?" Ren grunted

"It  _ does _ count, people just don't talk about it as much, which sucks"

All the aromantic people in the room nodded(kyne,odette,frisk and chara), and the alloromantic nodded too 

" Well I don't care! IM GONNA HAVE THE BEST VALENTINE'S DAY EVER WITH ALL MY FRIENDS!" Ren exclaimed, his previously frustrated voice filled with determination!

The kids in the room all agreed, excited.

"Wait" odette said "does that mean that we have to get each other gifts?"

"I guess" "yeah it makes sense" "sure why not"

"So it's decided! Gifts for each other!" Frisk signed, the idea of having more friends to spend the day with and exciting them! This was so fun!

"Very well"


	2. Red as Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk chooses their gifts

"Alright my children, you can find the gifts for your game while I buy the groceries, but you have to go in groups of two or more, are we clear?"

"Yes Mom!" "Yeah" "Sure Mom"

' _ Yeah Mom " _ frisk signed, their impassive face betraying the excitement they had 

"Ok, Ren, Alice and Justin go together, Odette, Violet and Kine, are the other group, and Chara-"

"I can go with frisk Mom! " the red eyed child says, probably aware that Toriel thinks they are a good pair (of course they are, they didn't share a soul so long in vain, Chara and frisk have a way of understanding each other that even the other kids don't have, even if they come close, except Odette And Violet,but they are  _ sisters, _ so it doesn't count)

Frisk approached the accesories section, searching for a good one for Alice, A red one would suit her, there where a few, but they didn't have the form she wanted, her eyes landed in one and

_ 'That one _ ' 

Chara turned around and saw frisk pointing at a ribbon, it was a nice one, really, red like the original, but not faded, with red flowers surrounding it, and a white gemstone in the center

Frisk took it

One done 

\---

Second, ren

What could they give Ren, a first aid kit maybe? No, They don't think there are any here

Walking along, chara having chosen her gift for Alice, which frisk couldn't see for some reason, they found the sports section, maybe here? It would probably be here, looking briefly through the things, they knew what they wanted

A thermo

You see, Ren just loves to play and exercise (help him calm himself he says) and what better than to give him a thermo! It was even orange and all, and said 'no time like today' ren would love it! 

Two done, five to go!

\---

Next goes: Odette

This would be complicated, at first frisk thought to get her a book, but considering that she wasn't very good at staying still, and that violet had already done that left the idea as a last resource

Mmm, what was something Odette would need?

Maybe candies?

_ 'Oh no! My earphones are broken!' _

Right! Scanning fastly towards the electronics section, frisk spotted the ideal ones, blue with white details, they had wires, so that battery wouldn't be a problem, and they had zippers so that they wouldn't get tangled

Three, Purple is next!

\---

This one was fairly easy , a set of colors for their artist friend, and they had a sharpener too!

Frisk was almost disappointed it was that easy

Almost

\---

Kine was next, and looking through the costumes section they found a cute chef's hat, finally, Kine would be a true chef!

\---

Justin would definitely be a lot more complicated, he liked all sorts of things, he liked exercising, and listening to music and complaining about trashy movies with violet, he had been extremely angry with the last airbender one, saying it was an insult to the saga, and when frisk asked if he was a fan he said yes, but he never managed to get the books

Wait

'The promise, part 1, 2 and 3'

Wonderful!

\---

Chara was….. unpredictable, more often that not, frisk could give her a bouquet of golden flowers and call it a day, but they didnt really feel like doing so

'What are you doing? ' frisk signed, noticing the way chara looked longingly at something

Oh, they were heart lockets, that said best friends forever

"It would be nice if we had those, but I don't think there are for 8 people"

'Well', frisk thought, looking at a box that with friendship bracelets in all the colors of the rainbow 'maybe there are'


	3. Cyan as the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice chooses her gifts!

Alice stared patiently at the many books, turns out everyone's 'go to' choice for Violet was books, not that she could blame them, but it still made choosing something original all the more difficult

She was looking for one in specific, though she could find it yet, then, she looked a bit more

There

Found it!

\---

Choosing one for ren was a bit more difficult, with the kid being so hyperactive that it was hard to give him anything without fearing that it would break the next week or so

She found a helmet, and with a giggle, she took it

\---

Kine would be harder, but soon Alice found the ingredients he wanted, it was apparently a family receipt, so kine would be really happy when she told him

\---

Justin was really hard to give a gift to, so Alice decided to give him some of the starwars movies he loved so much, that would probably make him happy

\---

Odette would be fairly easy, and soon Alice had found a cute key chain with a butterfly that she was sure Odette would love, because honestly? Odette was like that

\---

Frisk

The little kid was (more often than not) running into adventures, and always ended up really tired, so they would eat a lot of monster food, which they couldnt during their adventure because they didn't have a bag

So, the most obvious option? A bag

\---

If there was anything chara loved, it would be flowers, so a few garden tools would satisfy the fallen child

Now she just had to wait


	4. Chapter 4

Ren didnt know what to choose! There were so many options!

Ughhhhhh

Lets see

Frisk uhhh adventure, curious, mmmmm

Ehh, a bunch of bandages would be good enough 

Alice was quiet, and shy, and liked to color and draw, a book of mandalas would be good enough

Violet would want a book so he chose a '800 fact about the world' 

Odette liked to exercise, and she also liked fairy tales, oh well, a book of fairy tales will do 

The reaction Ren would get out of Justin when he noticed his gift was a plushie would be gold!

Kine would be happy with a few pans and pots

And chara would like some flowers, yeah that was enough


	5. Blue as the night sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odette finds her gifts

Odette wasn't really sure what she would give actually! She always appreciated the little things they did for her! But maybe they wouldn't like it as much as she did?

She really thought the small things were a lot better, that would be a good gift!

Frisk liked candies and sweets right? Their favorites where right here at the store! And at a really good price too! Maybe she would like them? Odette really hoped that was the case

Kine would like some fruit right? He already had an apron, and Violet was choosing a lot of books

Maybe he would like a keychain? There was a really nice one, and it was green too! That was his favorite color right? He would love it!

Justin hmmm, maybe that action figurine? It would be a good idea, considering how much he likes video games

Violet was fairly simple! She would love some bookmarks! Maybe 5 would do? Yeah! That sounded the right amount!

Ren was a lot more complicated, maybe a sweat band would be good enough? They felt comfy, maybe he would like it! Yeah he would definitely like it

Alice would appreciate uhhhhh does she like mandalas? Maybe some colors would be good!


	6. Purple as a  Gem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet finds her gifts

Violet liked books, she liked reading them, maybe making them, she liked imagining scenarios for them, and thinking about the characters 

She liked books

So she gave books

She took a mythology and legends book for frisk

She took one about flowers for chara

She took one about meditation for alice

She (and she giggled while she did so) took one about first aid for ren

She took a book about ballet that odette would love

She took one about recipes for kine

And one about History for Justin

(Was it selfish to give people things you cherished because you can't think of anything else? Probably, but Violet was not really good with rules anyway) 


End file.
